Team Rocket
"Steal Pokémon for profit. Exploit Pokémon for profit. All Pokémon exist for the glory of Team Rocket." History Team Rocket is a villainous crime organization based in Kanto as well as Johto. They capture and steal rare Pokemon to exploit and sell to fund various deeds including cruel experiments on Pokemon. Their leader was Giovanni, the Ground-type specialist and former Gym Leader of Viridian City. 20 Years Ago Red and Blue helped exposed Team Rocket which lead to Red's defeat of their leader Giovanni. After his defeat, Giovanni vowed to disband Team Rocket and disappeared. Team Rocket reappeared in Johto in an attempt to find their boss but they were once again defeated. Team Rocket has seemingly been gone ever since. There have been no signs of Giovanni or any of the well known Team Rocket member who were often seen publicly when Team Rocket was active–Jessie and James, Butch and Cassidy, or any of the four admins. Mysterious Return Team Rocket is back, but not much seems to be known about their return. They have at least two bases, with two located in Vermilion City. They are more organized than the public expects them to be; they have several ongoing operations across the Kanto Region. However, not every Grunt is happy with the current management, and at least one Rocket has left the organization. As a part of one of these, Operation TABB, they have managed to brainwash or telepathically isolate Moltres, who is now imprisoned in the Ultra Secret Base. That Operation is currently terminated, with their organization's status unknown. Current Team Members Billy A harsh young man with violent green hair and a perpetual sneer. He sees himself as very suave and manipulative. He also frequently got attacked, including having his hair set on fire, having his clothes burned, and being covered in Zubat guano. Billy was in charge of Operation Fight Club, with Bonnie. As of 016 or 017, he is in jail. Former Team * Trash Pile, a Trubbish * Hacker, a Koffing * Purrcy, a Purrloin Bonnie A tall, complicated woman with flowing purple curls and a nose that appears to have been broken a few times. More imposing than her partner, her reasons for being in Team Rocket are unclear. Bonnie was in charge of Operation Fight Club, with Billy. As of 016 or 017, she is currently missing in action. Bonnie may have been brainwashed or mentally programmed in some way. She may be the "B" who provided Team Rocket uniforms for Rose and Cobalt. She is gay. Current Team * Smelly Cat, a Stunky * Killer, a Flabebe Former Team * Bugsly, a Venepede Admin Lilith A stern woman with a stocky build and cold eyes, she is in charge of the Top Secret Base in Vermilion City. She is very used to being in charge. She complies with Rose and Cobalt's demands when they masquerade as members of Internal Affairs, but remains cold and vicious towards Zane. Lilith prefers how Team Rocket was run during Giovanni's time, as she feels that there is too much paperwork nowadays. Current Team * Magneton Boss Jessie One of the two bosses of Team Rocket. She, along with her partner James, greatly changed Team Rocket's infrastructure after Giovanni's departure. She does not take kindly to people borrowing her hairstyle. Her hair is still styled in its gravity-defying ponytail. Current Team * Arbok (presumed) Boss James One of the two bosses of Team Rocket. He, along with his partner Jessie, greatly changed Team Rocket's infrastructure after Giovanni's departure. Current Team * Weezing Others Encountered * Grunt Cindy, met in Mount Moon (012) * Grunt Cory, met in the Top Secret Base (029) * Grunt Carter, met in the Top Secret Base (029) * At least five unnamed Grunts, met in the Ultra Secret Base (030) * At least eight Scientists, met in the Ultra Secret Base (030) Former Team Members Cira Claims to have separated from Team Rocket but also claims a need to fix or take care of things within Team Rocket. Claims a lot of things. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Pokémon Category:Team Rocket Category:Stubs